


[Art] Team America at Pride

by westiec



Series: Westie's Art [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Art, Bisexual Character, Gen, Intersex Character, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Polyamory, Pride, Trans Character, it's a whole queer polyam family y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westiec/pseuds/westiec
Summary: Steve, Peggy, and Bucky at Pride with their kids
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Westie's Art [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151285
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	[Art] Team America at Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annabelle_Priscilla_McQuillan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabelle_Priscilla_McQuillan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Half of It - Part II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742327) by [Annabelle_Priscilla_McQuillan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabelle_Priscilla_McQuillan/pseuds/Annabelle_Priscilla_McQuillan). 



> Approximately a million years ago, @lunetta-suzie-jewel posted [this imagine](https://lunetta-suzie-jewel.tumblr.com/post/186954954523/otpprompts-imagine-your-otp-going-to-their), and the idea of this art has lived in my head ever since, waiting for me to have an actual tablet so I could draw them in their full color glory.
> 
> So at long last, here’s Peggy, Steve, and Bucky at Pride with their kids Erica, J, and Mira!
> 
> You can read about this version of the World War Threesome and the JEMs at [@ask-worldwarthreesome](https://tmblr.co/m6y8Fu-MUmmzmK-tX6j_SSA) and in [A Cord of Three Strands](https://href.li/?https://archiveofourown.org/series/583411), as well as in [this timely realization that J is trans!](https://lunetta-suzie-jewel.tumblr.com/post/642507053506674688/j)
> 
> A big thank you to [mcnuggyy’s ot3 art meme](https://href.li/?https://twitter.com/mcnuggyy/status/1324505835393875968) for the hand holding pose reference.

**Author's Note:**

> This art is [rebloggable here!](https://iamwestiec.tumblr.com/post/642588646899367936)


End file.
